Traditional human to machine interfacing makes use of several core interfacing technologies. The first, and most common, are physical interfacing units such as buttons, knobs, switches and so forth, which are designed to be pressed, held, turned, moved, switched or otherwise manipulated by an interfacing human, in order to elicit a corresponding response of the interfaced machine.
A second base technology is the use of touch screens, where physical interfacing units are substituted by graphic images displayed on a screen and interfaced by the user touching or sliding his finger/organ on the area of the graphic image corresponding to the command he wishes to give to the interfaced machine. As graphical images may be altered, flexible interfaces corresponding to various types of uses or applications may be used to optimize user experience and interfacing efficiency.
Other methods make use of technologies such as: human voice recognition, used to identify natural language commands spoken by a user; and of devices which are held or attached to a user, which devices' movements may be tracked and correlated to machine commands.
There still remains a need, in the field of human to machine interfacing, for touch-less interfacing methods and systems, that may enable one or more optical images of natural human body or body part(s)/organ(s) (e.g. a human hand) to be translated into machine commands corresponding to specific movements and/or gestures performed by said human parts/organ(s).